This invention relates to dust suppression generally and more particularly to dust suppression in mining applications. The use of methacrylate polymers for the purpose of dust suppression is disclosed.
Dust suppression, as used herein, is defined as the prevention or reduction of the extent to which fine particulates become airborne or suspended in air. Dust is generated in significant quantities during the mining, handling, transportation, and storage of coal; dust is also generated during the processing, transportation and handling of rock, ores (for example iron ore), grains, taconite, sulfur, copper, limestone, gypsum, flyash, cement, bauxite and fertilizers (such as potash and phosphates), among others. Road dust is also a problem.
In mining applications, mechanical and chemical methods for dust control are known For example, dust collection equipment is used in mining operations. Also, water is commonly used to prevent dust particles from becoming airborne. Additionally, aqueous solutions containing surfactants may be used for dust control (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,727 and 4,136,050). Aqueous foam compositions have also been used to suppress dust (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,662, 4,000,992 and 4,400,220) U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,811 discloses the use of an aqueous solution of polyethylene oxide for dust control. U.S Patent 4,169,170 discloses the use of an aqueous composition comprising an asphalt emulsion or a black liquor lignin product and a water soluble methoxylated alkylphenol or sulfosuccinate wetting agent to form a crust layer which provides protection against the loss of coal due to wind or the action of a coal transportation device.
The instant invention relates to the use of at least one methacrylate polymer for dust suppression. Methacrylate polymers provide efficient dust control when applied to any of a wide variety of materials. After application, these polymers provide a tacky, water-resistent coating which effectively prevents dusting while additionally acting as an antifreeze agent. The instant discovery provides excellent dust suppression relative to contemporary dust suppression formulations.